


Matters of the Heart

by oceanofdarkness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanofdarkness/pseuds/oceanofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Rumplestiltskin holds her heart in his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the Heart

Her heart. The evil bitch had taken her heart, pulled it still beating from her chest and locked it away like some meaningless trinket. When she had come to him, told him that his precious Belle was still alive, he had been so close to killing her. All that stopped him was the sight of his Belle’s heart in her unworthy hands.

And now Belle stood in front of him, those lovely blue eyes staring into his with such trust he thought his own heart would break as he cradled hers.

Regina sneered and gripped his dagger.

_“Now crush it.”_


End file.
